Pokemamones
by Estrella109
Summary: Summary: ¿Como pueden ser tan ciegos?


**Aclaración:** Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, sólo los tomo prestado para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Summary:** ¿Por que son tan ciegos?

 **Capitulo único**

—¡Ya quiero ver a Adrien!—Marinette se encontraba muy feliz afuera de la mansión Agreste. La maestra les había asignado un trabajó en parejas, por suerte esta vez le había tocado con su amado rubio. Se sentía tan nerviosa, pero a la vez ansiosa. Tikki le daba apoyó para que se tranquilizara.

—No te preocupes, Marinette—La azabache le sonrió y abrió su bolso para que la kwami entrará.—se que todo saldrá perfecto.—Marinette tragó saliva, y tocó el timbre de la mansión.

El timbre sonó tres veces. Natalie abrió la puerta, tras darle una breve explicación sobre la tarea, la asistente se encargó de guiarla hasta la habitación de el rubio.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta de el cuarto de Adrien, Natalie puso una mano en el hombro de Marinette.

—Tengo que advertirte, el joven Adrien tiene...—Volteó el rostro hacía la puerta—una extraña adicción por una serie llamada Pokemon, no se que es eso pero, tiene posters, juguetes, peluches, cómics, creó que el los llama manga.—Marinette se iba emocionando cada vez más, sus ojos brillaban de emoción —Y ahora esta viendo ese programa, no se si te parecerá raro, pero por favor no te asustes con eso—Marinette asintió eufóricamente.

¡Oh por Hawk moth! A Adrien tambien le gusta pokemon. Se tuvo que sostener de una pared para no dar de cabeza al suelo. Natalie se fue dejándola sola en el pasillo, estaba super emocionada. Ella tenía desde pequeña una gran obsesión por pokemon.

Desde niña se había enamorada de Ash ketchum, tenía todas sus colecciones y hasta había descargado el nuevo juego de Pokemon Go. Estaba tan feliz de que a Adrien le gustará, significaba que tenía aun más posibilidades con el.

Se arreglo el cabello repetidas veces, aseguro bien su bolso y abrió la puerta suavemente.

Al entrar pudo divisar un gran sofá donde el rubio estaba sentado. Tenia una mesa llena de comida, en el centro su sofá lleno de palomitas de maíz, gomitas y dulces de todo tipo, tambien habían muchos refrescos.

Estaba totalmente distraído viendo la televisión, ni siquiera notó cuando Marinette había ingresado.

La azabache se acerco hacía el (con mucho esfuerzo), se mordió la mejilla interna y se sentó en el sofá, al lado de el rubio.

—¿Ah?—Dijo el rubio confundido.

—H-hola—Adrien le sonrió y alzó su mano.

—Hola Marinette, lamento que hayas entrado a mi habitación en este estado, lo que pasa es que estoy viendo la repetición de capítulos de Pokemon—Marinette suspiro tratando de darse confianza ella misma.

—¿Pokemon, eh? Yo tambien lo veía—Adrien sonrió, ahora mas animadamente.

—¡Fantástico! Puedes quedarte y verlo conmigo—Le pasó un paquete de palomitas y se sentaron a verlo juntos.  
Después de un rato muy incómodo, Marinette empezó a tomar más confianza y empezó a reír y a comentar cosas divertidas.

—¡Que nostalgia!—Agregó Marinette al ver una pelea entre squirtle y Froakie.

El ojiverde suspiró Animadamente— ¡Mira! Es el equipo rocket— Marinette señalo la pantalla alegremente.

—¡Ellos siempre llevan los disfraces mas obvios!—Dijo risueñamente al ver a el equipo rocket disfrazadas de cocineros.—¿Como es que Ash no se da cuenta?—Los dos soltaron en risas, al verlos disfrazados.

—¡Si! no es como si no los viera todos los días— ambos volvieron a reír como locos.

—¡Hasta tienen el mismo color de cabelló!— Agregó la de coletas, quitándose una lágrima de los ojos.

—Tan poco realista—Movió su cabellera rubia mientras reía sin parar—¿Como puede alguien ser tan idiota para no notarlo?—Marinette volvió a reír.

—Son tan idiotas, odiaba que fueran tan ciegos—Sonrió divertidamente—deberían de comprarles lentes—

Dentro de el bolso de Marinette y la mochila de Adrien, Tikki y Plagg se daban golpes en sus frentes. Mientras se hacían una única pregunta: ¿Por que ellos eran tan idiotas?

Mientras los Kwamis maldecían a sus portadores y a su ceguera, Natalie estaba preocupada por las incesantes carcajadas que se oían en el cuarto de el rubio.

—Alo, ¿Con el centro de psicología infantil?—Preguntó temerosa. Escucho como afirmaban su pregunta—Necesito dos citas—Volvió a escuchar risas estruendosas— Si, es una emergencia—

Marinette y Adrien seguían riendo, y no parecía querer acabar las risas. Ni siquiera por la tarea que había quedado olvidada, por el magnifico programa "Pokemon".

0/0/0/0/0/0

 **saque mi lado fangirl en esta historia x'D**

~Nos leeemos luego~~


End file.
